John Rambo quotes
RAMBO III *Colonel Trautman: What do we do? *Rambo: Well, surrounding them's out... *Mousa: Why must you do this? *Rambo: Cause he'd do it for me. *Zaysen: Who are you? *Rambo: Your worst nightmare. *Mousa: You do not look like men Griggs sent before. You not look like you are with military. *Rambo: I'm not. *Mousa: What you are? Mercenary? *Rambo: No. *Moussa: You're not with military, not mercenary - what you are? Lost tourist? *Rambo: I'm no tourist. * *Masoud: Now you see how it is here. Somewhere in the war there's supposed to be honor. Where's the honor here? Where? Now, we're taking the survivors to the border. Are you coming? * *Rambo: I'm going to the fort. *Masoud, Afghan Mujahedeen Leader: Have you not seen enough death? Go! Go while you can! This isn't your war. Rambo: It is now. *Masoud, Afghan Mujahedeen Leader: So be it. You're a good friend. * *Zaysen: "Drop your weapons! Now! You have no chance of escape! Come forward! I wish to take you back alive! This is your last warning! The choice is yours!" *Colonel Trautman: "What do you say John?" Rambo: his gun "Fuck 'em!" * *Mousa: This is Afghanistan... Alexander the Great try to conquer this country... then Genghis Khan, then the British. Now Russia. But Afghan people fight hard, they never be defeated. Ancient enemy make prayer about these people... you wish to hear? *Rambo: Um-hum. *Mousa: Very good. It says, 'May God deliver us from the venom of the Cobra, teeth of the tiger, and the vengeance of the Afghan.' Understand what this means? *Rambo: That you guys don't take any shit? *Mousa: Yes... something like this. * *Colonel Trautman: How's the wound? *Rambo: You taught us to ignore pain, right? *Colonel Trautman: Is it working? *Rambo: Not really. Don't take it personal. *Colonel Trautman: Thanks. * *Hamid: What's that? *Rambo: It's blue light. *Hamid: What does it do? *Rambo: It turns blue. * *Mousa: Rambo prepares to play Afghan game 'buzkashi' God must love crazy people. *Rambo: on horse Why? *Mousa: He make so many of them! laughs * *Colonel Trautman: I'm sorry I got you into this Johnny. *Rambo: No you're not. * *barely escaping the explosion of a fuel bomb dropped by a helicopter *Colonel Trautman: That was close John. How are you? Rambo: Well done. FIRST BLOOD *Colonel Trautman: Can you fly that helicopter? *Rambo: Let's find out! *Trautman: It's good to hear your voice Johnny, it's been a long time. Look John, you've done some damage here, they don't want anymore trouble. That's why I've come. I want to come in there and fly you the hell out. Just you and me. We'll work this thing out together. Is that fair enough? *Rambo: Where did you come from Sir? *Trautman: Bragg. *Rambo: I tried to get in touch with you, but the guys in Bragg never knew where to find you. *Trautman: You know I haven't been spending much time there lately, they've got me down in D.C. I'm shining a seat with my ass. *Rambo: I wish I was back in Bragg now. *Trautman: We'll talk about that when you come in. *Rambo: I can't do that Sir. *Trautman: Look John, we can't have you running around out there killing friendly civilians. *Rambo: There are no friendly civilians! *Trautman: But I'm your friend Johnny! I was there with you knee-deep in all that blood and guts. I covered your ass more than once. Seems like baling you out of trouble's got to be a life-time achievement for me. *Rambo: There wouldn't be no trouble except for that king-shit cop! All I wanted was something to eat. But the man kept pushing Sir. *Trautman: Well you did some pushing on your own John. *Rambo: They drew first blood, not me. *Trautman: Look Johnny, let me come in and get you the hell out of there! *Rambo: They drew first blood... *Trautman: Rambo, are you still reading me? Covey leader to Raven! Rambo! Acknowledge! *Rambo: I could have killed 'em all, I could've killed you. In town you're the law, out here it's me. Don't push it! Don't push it or I'll give you a war you won't believe. Let it go. Let it go! *Rambo: They're all gone Sir. *Trautman: Rambo! Are you all right? *Rambo: Baker Team. They're all dead, sir. *Trautman: Not Delmar Berry, he made it. *Rambo: Berry's gone too Sir. *Trautman: How? *Rambo: Got himself killed in 'Nam, didn't even know it. Cancer ate him down to the bone. Trautman: I'm sorry, I didn't know. *Rambo: I'm the last one Sir. *Rambo: There's one man dead! It's not my *fault*! I don't want anymore hurt! *Teasle: Freeze! Stand right where you are! Give yourself up! *Rambo: But I didn't do anything! Teasle: I'm warning you boy, don't make a move or I'll blow your head off! *Rambo: shouts I didn't do anything! *Trautman: You did everything to make this private war happen. You've done enough damage. This mission is over, Rambo. Do you understand me? This mission is over! Look at them out there! Look at them! If you won't end this now, they will kill you. Is that what you want? It's over Johnny. It's over! *Rambo: Nothing is over! Nothing! You just don't turn it off! It wasn't my war! You asked me, I didn't ask you! And I did what I had to do to win! But somebody wouldn't let us win! And I come back to the world and I see all those maggots at the airport, protesting me, spitting. Calling me baby killer and all kinds of vile crap! Who are they to protest me? Who are they? Unless they've been me and been there and know what the hell they're yelling about! *Trautman: It was a bad time for everyone, Rambo. It's all in the past now. *Rambo: For *you*! For me civilian life is nothing! In the field we had a code of honor, you watch my back, I watch yours. Back here there's nothing! *Trautman: You're the last of an elite group, don't end it like this. *Rambo: Back there I could fly a gunship, I could drive a tank, I was in charge of million dollar equipment, back here I can't even hold a job *parking cars*! *Rambo: We were in this bar in Saigon and this kid comes up, this kid carrying a shoe-shine box. And he says "Shine, please, shine!" I said no. He kept askin', yeah, and Joey said "Yeah." And I went to get a couple of beers, and the box was wired, and he opened up the box, fucking blew his body all over the place. And he's laying there, he's fucking screaming. There's pieces of him all over me, just... like this, and I'm tryin' to pull him off, you know, my friend that's all over me! I've got blood and everything and I'm tryin' to hold him together! I'm puttin'... the guy's fuckin' insides keep coming out! And nobody would help! Nobody would help! He's saying, sayin' "I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" He keeps calling my name! "I wanna go home, Johnny! I wanna drive my Chevy!" I said "With what? I can't find your fuckin' legs! I can't find your legs!" *takes over an Army truck Drive! driver glances at him *Rambo: Don't look at me, look at the road! That's how accidents happen. *Rambo: beat What's your name? *Guardsman #3: Cathcart, Robert A. *Rambo: What have you got in the back, Robert A? *Guardsman #3: M-60 *Rambo: beat Okay! Robert A! Get out of the truck! *Guardsman #3: Please. I got no beef with you. *Rambo: GO ON! Get out! Go home! Cathcart out of the truck *Teasle: is giving Rambo a lift So where you heading? *Rambo: Portland. *Teasle: Portland is south! You said you were heading north. *Rambo: You got some place I can eat around here? *Teasle: Theres a diner about thirty miles up the highway. *Rambo: Is there a law against me getting something to eat here? Teasle: Yeah! ME! Rambo: Why you pushing me? Teasle: haughty What'd you say? *Rambo: I said why you pushing me? I haven't done anything to you. *Teasle: First of all, you don't ask the questions around here. I do. Understand! Second, we don't want guys like you in this town, drifters. Next thing we know, we got a whole *bunch* of guys like you in this town. THAT'S WHY! Besides, you wouldn't like it here anyway. It's just a quiet little town. In fact you might say it's BORING. But that's the way we like it. I get paid to keep it that way. *Rambo: Yeah, boring. *lines Rambo: I can't get it out of my head. A dream of seven years. Everyday I have this. And sometimes I wake up and I don't know where I am. I don't talk to anybody. Sometimes a day - a week. I can't put it out of my mind. *lines Rambo: Can you tell me if Delmar Berry lives here? FIRST BLOOD PART II *Rambo: Sir, do we get to win this time? *Trautman: this time it's up to you. * *linesTrautman: John, where are you going? Rambo: I don't know. Trautman: You'll get a second Medal of Honor for this. looks over at the rescued POWs Rambo: You should give it to them. They deserve it more. Trautman: You can't keep running, John; you're free now. Come back with us. Rambo: Back to what? My friends died here. Part of me died here. Trautman: The war, everything that happened here may have been wrong, but damn it, don't hate your country for it. Rambo: Hate? I'd die for it. Trautman: Then what is it you want? Rambo: I want, what they want, and every other guy who came over here, and spilt his guts, and gave everything he had, wants! For our country to love us as much as we love it! That's what I want! Trautman: How will you live, John? Rambo: Day by day. *Rambo: Murdock... *Trautman: He's here. Murdock: Rambo, this is Murdock, we're glad you're alive. Where the hell are you? Give us your position and we'll come to pick you up! Rambo: Murdock... I'm coming to get you! *Co Bao: Why did they pick you? Because you like to fight? *Rambo: I'm expendable. Co Bao: What mean expendable? Rambo: It's like someone invites you to a party and you don't show up. It doesn't really matter. *Murdock: Rambo, I swear to God, I didn't know it was supposed to happen like this. It was just supposed to be another assignment! *Rambo: Mission... accomplished. knife into table Rambo: You know there's more men out there and you know where they are. Find 'em. Or I'll find you. *Murdock: Now if there's any of our men in this POW target camp you confirm their presence by taking photographs. *Rambo: Photographs? Murdock: Just photographs. Under no circumstances are you to engage the enemy! Rambo: I'm supposed to leave 'em there? Murdock: I repeat: don't engage the enemy! *Trautman: John I want you to try and forget the war. Remember the mission. The old Vietnam's dead. *Rambo: Sir I'm alive, it's still alive, ain't it? *Trautman: Good luck son. *Rambo: Murdock said he was with 2nd battalion 3rd Marines at Kon Tum in '66. Trautman: Yeah. Rambo: The 2nd Battalion was at Kud Sank. You're the only one I trust. *Rambo: Wolf Den this is Lone Wolf do you read? Prepare for emergency landing, arriving with American POWs. *Lt. Col. Podovsky: I see you are no stranger to pain. Perhaps you have been among my Vietnamese comrades before, hmm? No answer. Do you wish to give your name? Now, what possible harm can that cause? Pride is a poor substitute for intelligence. What you must understand is that we have to interrogate you. To Sergeant Yushin here, you are a piece of meat. A laboratory experiment. But to me, you are a comrade, similar to myself, just opposed by an act of fate. I know you are trying to facilitate the release of war criminals held by this republic. I can appreciate this. But this incident, your capture is... embarrassing. We must have explanation. First of all, I wish you to radio your headquarters and say that you have been captured and condemned for espionage activities, and that no such criminal aggression should be attempted in the future or they will meet with the same fate as yours. *arrogantly turns on radio transmitter John J. Rambo: Fuck you. Rambo *Rambo: aiming an arrow at Lewis' eye Any of you boys want to shoot, now's the time. There isn't one of us that doesn't want to be someplace else. But this is what we do, who we are. Live for nothing, or die for something. Your call. *Sarah: You know, you never told us your name. *John Rambo: John. Sarah: Where are you from? John Rambo: Bowie, Arizona. Sarah: Why'd you leave? John Rambo: I got drafted in 'Nam. Sarah: And you just stayed? John Rambo: It's complicated. Sarah: You have family back home? John Rambo: Father, maybe. I don't know. Sarah: Aren't you curious to see how things might've changed back home? John Rambo: Gotta have a reason for that. *Burnett: What did you do? We came here to help stop the killing! Who are you to... *John Rambo: Burnett by the throat, and slams him up against a support beam WHO ARE YOU? Sarah: Let him go! John Rambo: They would've raped her fifty times... and cut your fucking heads off! Who are you? Who are any of you? *John Rambo: Why'd you come back? *Sarah: Waiting for you. John Rambo: I told you before, I can't help you. Sarah: Well, we need to go and help these people. We're here to make a difference. We believe all lives are special. John Rambo: Some lives... some not. Sarah: Really? If everyone thought like you, nothing would ever change. John Rambo: Nothing does change. Sarah: Of course it does! Nothing stays the same! John Rambo: Live your life, 'cause you've got a good one. Sarah: It's what I'm trying to do! John Rambo: No, what you're trying to do is change what is. Sarah: And what is? John Rambo: Go home. *Snake Village Owner: We need another python. See what you can do. We have enough Cobras, okay? *Rambo: Fuck off, okay? *Burnett: I was told it might be possible to rent your boat. We'd like to do that. Is that possible? We need to get upriver. *Rambo: Where are you going? Burnett: Into Burma. John J. Rambo: Burma's a warzone. Burnett: Well, that's what people call it, but it's more like genocide than war. Anyway, this will be my fifth trip in, so we're aware of the risks. John J. Rambo: I don't go that far north. Burnett: Let me explain our situation. Our church is part of a pan-Asian ministry, located in Colorado. We are all volunteers who, around this time of year, bring in medical supplies, medical attention, prayer books, and support to the Karen tribespeople. People say you know the river better than anyone. John J. Rambo: They ain't lying. Burnett: So what I'm asking is that we compensate you for a few hours of your time that will help change people's lives. John J. Rambo: Are you bringing any weapons? Burnett: Of course not. John J. Rambo: You're not changing anything. Burnett: Well, it's thinking like that that keeps the world the way it is. John J. Rambo: away Fuck the world. *Sarah: The man you were talking to... *Rambo: I wasn't talking to anybody. Sarah: Alright. The man who was talking to you asked if we could hire you to take us upriver. You said no. Why? John J. Rambo: Can't help you out. Sarah: Well, if you have good reasons, would you mind if I heard them? John J. Rambo: Go home. *Sarah: I don't know what to say. *Rambo: Then you shouldn't say anything, should you? *John J. Rambo: You know what you are... what you're made of. War is in your blood. Don't fight it. You didn't kill for your country. You killed for yourself. God's never gonna make that go away. When you're pushed, killing's as easy as breathing. *John Rambo: the Director's Cut Go live your life 'cause you've got a good one. *Sarah: It's what I'm trying to do. John Rambo: No, what you're trying to do is change what is. Sarah: And what is? John Rambo: That we're like animals! It's in the blood! It's natural! Peace? That's an accident! It's what is! When you're pushed, killing's as easy as breathing. When the killing stops in one place, it starts in another, but that's okay... 'cause you're killing for your country. But it ain't your country who asks you, it's a few men up top who want it. Old men start it, young men fight it, nobody wins, everybody in the middle dies... and nobody tells the truth! God's gonna make all that go away? pause John Rambo: Don't waste your life, I did. Go home. Rambo: Last Blood To be added... Category:Trivia Category:Rambo